


The Master and the Maid

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for an "Imagine Loki" on Tumblr</p><p>ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine catching Loki masturbating, moaning your name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Allmother was a fair and good employer; it was a pleasure to work for her, so when she asked you to take care of her younger sons needs while a new chambermaid was found for him, you agreed immediately. The younger prince was not as loud and brash as the older, and you also noted he seemed far neater both in appearance and mannerisms, so you felt it was safe to assume his chambers would be the same. 

You knocked on the door before entering. When you received no orders to enter or leave, you took it that the prince was not inside and entered cautiously. Your assumptions were correct, the room was pristine, books were stacked neatly by the bed, garments in need to laundering were placed in a neat pile, the bed sheets even seemed to be pulled up, but clearly not by a trained maid. You set about your business, not paying much heed to anything except for ensuring you did not hit off anything or touch anything that seemed of value. It took only a few minutes to strip the bed and change the sheets, keeping to the prince’s scheme of green, gold and black, it was easy to get lost in the work. Picking up the used bed sheets you noted some of the titles of the books on the bedside locker. You had read some of them, but others seemed to be in languages and writings you could not comprehend. The young prince was intelligent, far more so than the other, everyone knew that, so it made sense that he would be able to read works from other realms. You were too busy reading the spines as you rolled up the sheets for the laundry to hear the door open quietly and someone entering. 

“Where is Katla?” a voice asks, causing you to jump violently and squeak with fright. Turning around you see the somewhat amused and very handsome face of Loki, the second prince of Asgard. 

“My lord, I must apologise, you startled me.” You bowed your head. 

“I gathered as much.” His tone was neutral but the somewhat mischievous smile remained.

“Katla has become with child, it was thought best by her husband that she take time to carry it safely. The Allmother is searching for a suitable replacement at present.” You explained. 

“Are you not the new maid?” 

“No my Lord, I am one of her Majesty’s maids, I am merely a temporary replacement at her request.” 

He took a moment to look at you, your cheeks flushed under his critical eye. “And your name?” 

“Elina, my Lord.” 

“Well Elina, I do not like anyone touching my things and as you can see everything has its place.” You nodded. “If for any reason something is without its place, just put it on that locker, I will deal with it. I keep a jug of water filled at all times, freshened thrice daily, as well as fruit in that bowl.” He pointed to an empty bowl and you made note to have it filled as soon as you finished the laundry. “I do not repeat myself and when the replacement is found, you will tell her what to do, understand?” 

“Yes my Lord.” You bowed your head. 

“Good, any questions.”

“No my Lord.” 

“Very well then.” And with that, he walked into the bathroom and began drawing a bath, closing the door behind him. You continued with your work, clearing all the laundry and doing what was requested regarding the fruit and water. After you completed all of that, you noted Loki was still in the bath. Assuming he did not want to be disturbed, you exited the room and prepared for lunch. 

The rest of the day was spent tending to the prince’s needs and learning what he liked and disliked, you noted everything and were happy to see he was fairly easy to tend to. He liked to read, as you had assumed by the books and was a skilled seidr, practising as you set his table for meals after he informed you he did not wish to join the main table for the rest of the day. The only thing that concerned you was the way he seemed to be constantly keeping an eye on you in a critiquing manner. It was somewhat perturbing, but you assumed it was so to ensure you did everything to his specification. 

The week went by without the position of Loki’s chambermaid being filled and you continued the role dutifully. You learnt the prince’s routine and it was easy to work around it. He rose early for breakfast, then spent the morning training with the older prince and their friends, followed by a bath and lunch, then reading and practising seidr in the afternoons and then again after dinner. The only part of his day that did not seem constant was whether his meals were taken in his chambers or with the rest of his family, but he usually told you in advance and you worked around that. On the one day he went hunting, he left a note stating so and you ensured everything was done for his return that evening. He seemed pleased by your work, though he still seemed to study you with more interest than you found comfortable. 

By halfway into the second week he called you as you were cleaning the bathtub. “I wish to discuss with you a change in your employment.” You looked at him silently, “I have asked Mother that you remain as my maid. I find you are an easy presence to be around and you do your work to my liking. She sees no reason to disagree with me however she also thinks the final say should be with you.” 

You are shocked that you were given a choice in the matter, and thought it over for a second. With the queen there was far more work to be done, but more maids. Then again many of them wanted to further themselves and were not against using underhanded methods to do so. Prince Loki was easy to cater for, the most difficult task he had asked of you so far was to return books to the library and get others in their place. “It would be an honour to work for you permanently my Lord.” You bowed. 

A small smile graced his lips, and he waved his hand. You looked down and noted the sash of your dress was now emerald green of his colour rather than the golden yellow of the queen. “And so it is done.” Without another word, he went back to his book and you went back to your work, feeling his eyes on you every so often, as you were becoming accustomed to. 

A month passed in the prince’s employment and you were glad to see he was as easy to work for as his mother. He never left a mess and even after the greatest of feasts he still seemed to be able to keep the chamber somewhat tidy. You had heard several times that the Prince Thor was also easy to cater for, but that he was untidy and that quite often the bed sheets had evidence of the princes conquests, which his poor maid had to clean. You noted that there never seemed to be any such issues with Loki, not that you went looking for such. But you had yet to go to his chambers in a morn and see a woman, or evidence of such there. 

It was late evening and you went back to Loki’s chambers to turn the sheets and prepare for the prince’s night time routine. He had taken dinner with the family and had assumed he was sill in their presence in the dining hall, so you opened the door to the chambers without knocking. It took you a moment to realise the prince was there. And another again to realise what he was doing. 

There on the bed, was Prince Loki, as bare as the day he came into the world, eyes shut and body splayed across the bed. You knew what he looked like naked, you had seen him bath and dress in the time you had worked for him, but you had never seen him as he was at that moment. You bit your lips together as you froze to the spot. His hand was slick with some sort of oil as it slid up and down his thick shaft. You knew he was well endowed when flaccid, but at its full glory, his cock was twice as thick and was even longer than you thought possible. It was impossible not to look at it, and you felt yourself becoming aroused by it. A small part of your brain tried to suggest leaving and letting the prince continue uninterrupted, it took a lot of convincing, but finally you were able to start to head slowly towards the door. 

“Ugh.” You froze as the prince groaned in pleasure. “There, there.” His hand sliding up and down his well lubricated shaft in a specific and clearly pleasurable manner. “E…E…Elina.” Your eyes were wide with terror as you thought he had noticed you, but you soon realised his eyes were still tightly shut. “Gods yes…those breasts…want to suck on them…” You forget how to breathe let alone move. “Elina, you beautiful…” it was at that moment he opens his eyes, and sees you staring at him like a rabbit that had caught sight of a stalking predator. His hand fell from his shaft and he continued to stare at you staring at him, his face flush from his activities, but you failed to see any embarrassment or remorse.

After what seemed an eternity, you find the ability to talk again, “My Lord, I am so sorry, I thought you were still at dinner, I should never have…I mean I… I am so sorry…I should go.” You turn to head to the door. 

“Don’t.” You turn around and face him. “Don’t leave. Well you can if you wish, but answer me this first.” His voice was calm though he was panting a little; he rose from the bed and came towards you, still naked, your eyes unable to keep from straying downwards towards his engorged cock. He smiled wickedly. “Well that answers the question if you like what you see.” Your eyes flicker upwards to his for a moment, your cheeks red with embarrassment, before finding their way back to their previous object of interest. “You have a choice now Elina.” It sent a shiver down your spine to have him say your name in such a manner. “You can choose to leave this room, or you can choose to stay and aid me in my quest for pleasure. As you no doubt heard, I was thinking of you, imagining what was beneath that dress, I rather see for my self than have to use my imagination.” You gulp audibly. “I understand if you are spoken for but I gather you are not.” You shook your head. “Have you ever…?” A simple nod. “Well then, what do you choose?” 

You do not leave; you find you were unable to. He placed a hand on your sash and dragged you to the bed, you followed willingly. With a wave of his hand, your clothes disappeared without a trace and you lay naked under him. He spent a lifetime taking in the sight of your large breasts, ensuring to not neglect either of them as he switched from one to the other, before moving down towards your already dripping cunt “Touch yourself” he commanded. You obeyed without question, sliding one hand down, your fingers immediately finding the areas you know will quickly bring you to orgasm. 

You are very self-conscious of the prince and how he is watching you rub yourself, but you find it hard to stop. There was never any denying his handsome features, his chiselled jaw and cheekbones were like something you imagined a statue at the gates of Valhalla would have. He was not as big built as Thor, but his muscles suited him well, and the knowledge as to the size of his manhood certainly added to the appeal. 

“You look so much better than I imagined, and you are so wet. I have to ask is it the thought of me coming undone thinking of you that made you so.”

“Yes my Lord” you moan continuing your ministrations.

“Do you take pleasure in the knowledge that I have lusted for you.”

“Aye my Lord.” It was difficult to concentrate on both your orders and his voice at once. 

“I have spent many a time with you mere feet away thinking of you naked beneath me as I do what I wished with you, what say you to that maid?” 

“Oh Gods.” You could not will any other words out as you circled your clit with expertise borne of practise. 

“That’s it, show me what you like, I will need to know for the future.” You look at Loki in shock, at the suggestion of this happening again; you see that he is stroking himself furiously, his body shaking slightly as he neared his release. “Oh Elina, beautiful, sexy Elina.” The sound of your name on his tongue finished you. Your body shook violently as you collapsed into your orgasm, unable to stop his name falling from your lips as you trembled. Your fingers were covered in your shiny release as Loki pulled it from your clit and brought it to his mouth, suckling on each one getting your essence off each of them, as he moaned at the taste it seemed his own orgasm snuck up on him and you feel cool wet splashes of his release on your legs, you jumped slightly at the realisation that some of it was on your inner thigh, dangerously close to your wet entrance. 

When Loki finished he seemed to realise the issue too and used the bed sheet to carefully wipe it away. You remained still until he was done. “I think it best if I brew something to prevent that being an issue from now on.” You simply nodded; too frightened to say anything regarding further encounters such as that, for fear the offer would be rescinded. He waved his hand and your clothes were returned to your body. “You need to change the sheets again” was all that was said to you as he walked into the bathroom for another bath. You sorted yourself and got on with the task at hand. As the water filled the bath and steam filled the room, you fixed the fresh sheets to the bed, and sense your employer behind you. His hand reached to your hip and you feel him pull you upright, you obey without question. 

“I can sense this is going to be a lot of fun.” He smiled wickedly, kissing you for a moment before biting your bottom lip. You moaned in response.


	2. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when things heat up, there are a few interesting ways to cool down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt like adding another chapter after a load of requests to do so.

Elina sighed as she filled the water jug for the fifth time that morning and walked back to Loki’s rooms. It was beyond doubt, the hottest day she could ever recall in her millennia in Asgard. She opened the door to his quarters without knocking, as the prince was long accustomed to her usually silent presence. Sweat was dripping from her brow as she placed the jug on the allocated spot pointed out to her by Loki on her first day in his employment. 

Working for the prince had turned out to be a great decision on her behalf, she often heard of the somewhat infantile and underhanded bickering that took place in her previous employment with the maids of the Queen, while instead now she worked alone for the neat and quiet second prince who also secretly enjoyed taking pleasure in her company in other ways. In the two years she had worked for him, he had been an absolute pleasure in every aspect of the word. 

She had yet to see a woman bar his mother or herself grace his rooms, and he seemed more than satisfied with all of Elina’s efforts to care for any and all of his needs. 

Elina heard water lapping in the next room, signifying that Loki was in the bath. The prince never settled well in the heat, and today would be no exception. Elina changed the sheets on the bed as each night the prince tossed and turned, drenched in sweat. 

She grinned to herself as she heard the water lapping constantly, mixed with the sound of moans from the other room, well aware of what the prince was doing in there. But she continued with her work, she knew well that if Loki were to require her to sate his yearning, he would not hesitate to let her know. 

While walking around the bed, she stumbled slightly on a discarded sheet, causing her shin to collide with the wooden frame, she yelped in pain as a result. “Elina” came a call from the bathroom. Though her leg smarted somewhat, Elina did not hesitate to immediately answer the call and walked swiftly to the bathroom. 

“My apologies my Lord, I did not mean to startle or interrupt you.” she apologised as soon as she entered the room, bowing her head respectively. 

Loki was in the bath, the water crystal clear around him, showing off his muscular and well toned torso, his wet hair sticking to his face and neck, droplets making their way down his chest, with occasional battle scars littering his alabaster skin. Elina had spent longer than she cared to admit tracing some of the scars, and on occasion, Loki had thought to tell her how he had gotten some of them, as they lay in bed after they spent all of their physical energy in bed. “Nonsense, are you alright?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice. 

“Aye, my prince, I fear I was just a slight bit clumsy, no harm done.” She dismissed. 

“Your leg is bleeding.” He informed her dryly. He rose from the water. “Let me see it.” he stepped out of the bath and leant down, putting her foot on his thigh, his cock standing proudly between his legs from his previous interrupted ministrations. He pulled up the dress hem above her knee and looked at the deep wound that marred her shin. With a simple glace of his finger across it, Loki healed the wound. He took a moment to inspect his work before his eyes slowly worked their way up his maid to her face lustfully and he pulled the hem of her dress up further along her thigh.   
Elina’s attention was on the thick hard muscle between his legs. She had long before come to appreciate it, knowing every sensitive spot, every last thing the prince enjoyed, what would guarantee his pleasure, and in turn, his release. It took her a moment to realise that Loki had said something and was expecting a response. 

“Elina.” He called again, unable to be annoyed knowing she was transfixed by his body. She finally looked him in the eye and he chuckled to himself. “I said strip.” He commanded authoritatively. 

Elina was slightly taken back by his tone, but it sent a shiver up her spine and down to her core, causing her body to beg for more. Pulling at the tie of her dress, she loosened it enough to remove her breasts, then pulled down the sleeves and allow the dress to fall to the floor and pool at her feet, leaving her as bare as her master. 

Loki had made it very clear that under no circumstances was she ever to wear undergarments to work; he hated how they covered her at the times he wanted her bare the most. She was also under strict instruction to wear dresses that opened at the front, though Loki could easily remove her clothes with a simple flick of his wrist, he preferred to watch her as she pulled out her ample breasts. Even if he did not have the time or the want to couple, he would command that she loosen the strings, just so he could enjoy viewing her cleavage. The he watched as the garment would often fall to the floor. 

He rose to his full height, taking her hand in his and leading her to the large bath, where he sat himself back inside, before pulling on Elina’s hand indicating for her to join him. She hesitated for a moment. “Now Elina.” He directed and she obeyed without further question. The water was cold, even with the hot day, she thought it almost too cold, but after an initial gasp, she continued in. “You will be too busy in a moment to notice.” Loki promised, positioning her on her knees facing him, her legs straddling his. 

He placed his hands on her ass and pulled her toward him, attacking her mouth with his, his tongue immediately snaking into her lustfully, Elina found herself becoming increasingly wetter as she thought of what it was like when he attacked her other lips in such a manner, as he had done many times before. Loki’s mouth left hers and he pulled her to kneel up so he could ravish her breasts. Her nipples were hard and sensitive due to the cold water and her own arousal. She gasped and ran her fingers through the prince’s wet hair as he suckled on one of the nipples while pinching the other between his fingers. His other hand slid from her ass to her quim, stroking her wet folds and circling her clit in the same manner he had studied her doing many moons before, on that faithful night she had walked in on him pleasuring himself to thoughts of her. 

“My Lord..” She exclaimed, leaning into the touch, allowing the prince better access to her slick lips so to reach into her to stretch her tight body to accept him and his godly size. He loved how, though as much as she tried to, Elina was unable to stop herself grinding into his hand in the quest for release. 

“Patience.” Loki insisted, though it killed him to spend time preparing her when all he wanted was to bury himself within her, but he always reminded himself of how deliciously tight she was around him when he prepared her correctly. Two fingers swiftly became three and Elina moaned continuously as he curved his fingers to stroke the sensitive nerves within her. 

After what he considered to be a reasonable amount of time going by Elina’s pliability, Loki pulled his hand from her, leaving Elina whining pitifully at the loss of the coveted sensation. He chuckled at her exasperation. “Such a wanton little thing aren’t you?” with no further warning, the prince aligned himself with her and thrusted up, filling her fully, stretching her walls to their limit. Elina moaned as her body erupted in sensation, slapping herself down onto his hips before grinding into him for added pleasure. 

Loki decided to simple lay back as the maid continued her motions of rising herself up and down his thick length and rotating her hips to stimulate her swollen clit.

The moans and gasps that left their mouths were constant. Loki sat back and forced himself to keep his eyes open to watch as she attempted to pleasure them both. 

Elina was unable to keep her own eyes open however, the exertion of setting and maintaining a good pace along with the dual sensation of her employers large cock stroking her g-spot and his pelvis grinding her clit simultaneously were almost too much for her to bear, what little part of her mind that was not taken up with pleasuring them was trying to prevent her from releasing too early. Loki seemed to know she was holding back. “Don’t.” He ordered. “You insult me if you hold back Elina.” 

“My Lord.” She moaned lustfully, grinding harder into the prince. 

Loki smiled to himself, he enjoyed how he was able to make demands while Elina did all the work, it added ever more to his pleasure. “Yes little one?” 

“I…” 

“Do as I command, do not hold back.” He ordered coolly. 

The water splashed in waves set by Elina’s rhythm, with much of the water finding its way to the floor, though neither party noticed. 

Loki grabbed her hips hard, digging his blunt nails in against her soft flesh, the small pain adding greatly to her immense pleasure. Elina’s moans increased in volume, and between her noises and her impossibly tight and wet channel creating the perfect friction, Loki too found himself getting closer to his release. 

Finally their pleasure came to the apex almost simultaneously, with Elina falling first over the precipice of her orgasm, gasping Loki’s name as the immense pleasure took her, her body’s vice like pull forcing Loki’s orgasm from him soon after. He bit into her breast as he came; a string of litanies fell from his lips around the dusky nub within his mouth as he emptied his cool seed into her. Elina did not falter her movements until she heard the particular sound she had become used to as Loki’s signal that he had been fully sated, and his seed had ceased to fill her. 

It took several minutes for them to control their breathing once more, and Elina began to shiver from the cold water, Loki chuckled, his face still leaning against her chest. “You better get out before you are laid up ill. I am not sure what I were to do if you were to become poorly.”

“You would probably have to deal with one of your mother’s maids again while I was recovering I would think, perhaps Helena.” Elina commented as she got out of the bath and began to ready her dress to be put back on, her back to Loki. She did not have to see his face as she heard him shudder in the water at the thought of the other maid, renowned for her beauty, but also her vulgar manner and indiscriminate bedding of all those high in the court, including Prince Thor. Loki was one of the very few she had not managed to weasel her way into the bed of, and Elina knew Loki wanted to keep it that way. 

“That is not even remotely funny Elina.” Loki scolded, causing the maid to grin to herself, though she was sure even with her back turned, he knew what she was doing. “I suggest that you get dressed and go outside and allow the sun to warm you post haste, lest I be forced to endure the presence of her or any other of my mothers’ feebleminded and unintelligent staff.” He ordered. “Also I would hate if I were to have to wait to see that body of yours once more.” He added, causing Elina to bite her lips together and smile as she pulled up her dress and left the room, leaving the prince to bask in the water alone once more as she did what he had ordered.


End file.
